It Was Always About You
by Emily92
Summary: Ten MMAD ficlets.


**Author's Notes:** iTunes challenge. Directions: choose a character or pairing, put your iTunes/music player on shuffle, and write something inspired by each song. You only have the length of each song to write. Skipping songs is not allowed.

I love this challenge, and I thought it would be a good way to dive into writing AD/MM again (feels as if it's been awhile). Anyway, I hope to update _Enlightenment of Love_ sometime in the near future, too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, save for seven _Harry Potter_ books and some of the CDs that these tracks are from.

* * *

**It Was Always About You**

**Title Track – Death Cab for Cutie**

She had never once imagined it would be end up like this.

(And she had imagined their life together countless times. Sometimes there were quaint little cottages. Often there were children. And they were always happy.)

But it wasn't like that.

He was busy, distant, cold. He didn't talk to her. The remains of their once happy marriage were crumbling, and she felt as if each memory that passed through her mind is a piece of their relationship that she was holding onto desperately. He had let go, but she was still holding on.

She was having a terrible time giving up on him, on them. And every time the feeling of hope, that it might be ok, entered her mind she hated herself because she knew it won't be.

**I Never Told You What I Do For A Living – My Chemical Romance**

She idealizes him. At first he had found it rather endearing. His ego was going to be the death of him. He can practically do no wrong in her eyes. Sometimes his actions had less than desirable outcomes, but it was, to quote Minerva "because he has been faced with a difficult situation."

It used to be endearing, but now he's pretty sure it will end up being his downfall. It's as if she sees him as some kind of white knight – her white night. She won't let go of the image. And now he's worried, because he knows he can't live up to her expectations.

How long until the facade she put him in would come crashing down?

**Miniature Disasters – KT Tunstall**

Albus Dumbledore worried about his top student. She allowed herself to be nothing short of perfect. And while that had propelled her to the top of her class at Hogwarts, he was thoroughly convinced she was too hard on herself.

He wanted to tell her it would be okay. It would be okay if she got an occasional E, if she allowed herself to be imperfect for a second. He wanted to see her smile, really smile. She put a show of being happy on, but he knew it was a mask. He could see through her. He wanted her to relax a little. He wanted her to be happy. He wished she would really smile.

**Back Home – Yellowcard**

She had thought that this was what she wanted.

She and Tom had many differences. But he had convinced her that this plan for after graduation was a good one. They would work well together. They were in love. She could have it all, he had told her. They would work to make the wizarding world a better place. They could be married, start a family. It would be excellent.

She had once been convinced of that. Now the opposite was true – she wanted out. She wanted away from him, his plans. She needed to get away from him.

She had an opportunity. Albus Dumbledore had offered her a teaching position at Hogwarts. She hoped it would work out.

She hoped she could get away.

**The Boys Are Too Refined – The Hush Sound**

It was late. If she was being honest with herself, she felt like a student out of bed after hours. Minerva McGonagall didn't wander around the castle aimlessly in the middle of the night. Tonight, however, had presented her with a severe case of insomnia that none of her usual remedies could cure. So here she was.

Suddenly, she was joined by another figure.

"Albus?"

"Fancy seeing you at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." He glanced up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the moon could be seen clearly, "Minerva, dance?"

She gave him an odd look.

"Why not, Minerva? Allow yourself to be swept up into the beauty of the night."

So she did, and it was a memorable experience.

**You Can Do Better Than Me – Death Cab for Cutie**

He was much more respected than she was, she knew. He was a much more powerful wizard than she was, she was well aware. People liked him better than they liked her, that fact was hardly foreign to her. Still, somehow, he managed to be content with her. To love her, even.

Sometimes she wanted something new. She wanted to go out, to start over, to live in another country. But she never would. She knew she'd never make it without him by her side.

**Hot N Cold – Katy Perry**

He was temperamental. That was not a well known fact, but as his wife she was privy to it. Everyone saw him as benevolent and caring. Minerva, however, was well aware of his more irritable side.

He would kiss her one moment, glare at her the next. Usually it was during times of high stress. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. As long as he saved the rest of humanity, what difference did it make if he snapped at her?

And she hated these moments. He wasn't the man she fell in love with when he was like this. He was someone different. She was never sure if he really loved her during moments like these.

**I Get Around – The Beach Boys**

"Minerva?"

She glanced up from the pile of papers she was grading, "Yes, Albus?"

"Will you be joining us this evening? It's the monthly Hogwarts faculty outing."

She frowned, as she did not approve of such things, "No. I will not."

"I wish you would consider joining us sometime. We have fun."

"I do not have the time for fun," she replied, frustrated.

**1234 – Feist **

She wished she was not so very much in love with him. She had been since she was sixteen, and it was childish. She could not seem to get over this childish crush.

She had changed. He had changed. But their relationship was in a state of the past. She wanted him to view her as his equal. And that would never happen. All she has is the memory of him, when she idealized him. Know she knows him better, has seen all of his flaws, and her sixteen year old self wants to cry.

**Kids – MGMT**

She couldn't stand the feeling she was getting. She felt guilty, and probably rightly so. Still, she didn't like it. He had told her not to come here, and here she was. In the face of danger, in the face of what he had forbidden, in the face of chasing after Gellert Grindelwald.

Maybe it had been foolish and naive, but she wanted to do this. She wanted to help him; he couldn't go at this alone.

Except now that she was actually here, in the thick of it, she began to doubt that she would be much of an asset to him. She was afraid that she had crossed some line; perhaps she had done something wrong that would result in no safety at all for him.

She was here, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't decide if it would be better to continue or go back.


End file.
